Test Subject 52KA
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: everything was so dark... where am I? what happened will they ever find me? if you know a good Danny Phantom and guys in white pic please tell me DP Season 4 episode 4
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**Test subject 52KA**

**A.N i own nothing but the plot**

**Hello fan fiction readers, **

**Sorry I've been M. I. A for I guess since the New Yea happy belated new year but writers block is evil but I got a new plot so that's good i hope you all enjoy my new story here we go!**

**No one's POV**

It was a typical day in Amity Park the sun was shining people heading to their desired destinations, and our ghostly hero patrolling his city.

''There doesn't seem to be any ghosts this morning I better get to school before first period starts''. Danny said to himself, before flying towards Casper High school.

**Danny's POV**

For ounce in my ghost career I made it on time. Everything seemed to be going well i mean for ounce ghosts didn't wake me up at 2:30 in the morning until 7:30 which is when school starts, or sometimes even later like last week when i came to school at second period, it a lot easier now that the world knows my secret for school reasons. But it also doesn't help from my crazy fans, which inflicts jealously on my girlfriend Sam Manson. Yup I said it Sam Manson. About time Tucker says in my mind, he even bet on us man were we pissed. I still had an hour till school starts so I headed to Sam, Tucker and I's bench under the tree.

''Hey guys.'' I said as Sam looked up from her photo diary and Tuck his P.D.A. ''hi D, your early for ounce.'' Tucker said with a teasing smirk. ''Oh shut up Tucker! You should be happy Danny's here on time and not getting hurt so early in the morning''.

Sam said with love in her eyes. I sat next to her and my arms around her waist, before gently kissing her head. ''Yeah Tuck, I thought you wanted your best friend to be safe''. He took a bite of his Pre school snack before saying. ''Of course, D it's just we never see you this early.'' I just rolled my eyes as I looked at Sam's beautiful eyes. Soon the bell rang and Sam and I were deaf from all reality, until Tucker slapped me in the head, which woke Sam and I from our lover's trance. ''Time for class'' i said while gently taking her hand in mine. ''yeah but we still have time to go to our locker.'' Sam said with a smile. ''ok, let's go.'' I said as we headed to our lockers. I was getting my English book out of my locker when the rest of the football team came up to Sam and I. ''Hey Danny'' said Dash as he bounced a football in his hand.

''Hi Dash''. I said as I grabbed the books and notebooks I needed for my first class. ''So have you decided whether or not you're staying on the football team?'' Dash asked. I sighed as I closed my locker. ''Dash I appreciate everything you Quan the team and MS Tetslaugh did but I think I'm going to quit the team.'' He glanced down at his shoes as I answered, ''you sure''? He asked disappointedly. I put my hand on his shoulder before answering him. ''Yeah I'm sure, with my ghost hunting it's a little much on the schedule ratio''. He smiled at me as if we were friends for life i understand Danny, I'm glad you gave it a shot.'' He said happily before heading to Mr. Lancers. ''You quit the team huh''? Said Tucker disappointedly. I gave him a look while Sam bumped her elbow in his side. ''ow what was that for?'' Sam glared at him before answering. ''If Danny wants to quit the team it's his decision we have nothing to do with it.'' Tucker looked disappointed. ''fine'' said. ''come on were late.'' I said as I grabbed Sam's hand and headed to class.

**Tucker's POV**

Astronomy class not my favorite subject but it is Danny's it's the one class he doesn't fall asleep in. I usually do well in all my classes but since entering sophomore year Astronomy isn't my best. ''Mr. Fenton.'' Mr. Lancer says to get Danny's attention, Danny looks up from his paper from which from what i can see had really good notes. ''Yes Mr. Lancer?'' He glares at Danny before answering, ''first you fall asleep in this class last year and now this year''. Danny looks up from his clearly noted paper.

''Mr. .Lancer to be perfectly honest I was paying attention and taking notes I wasn't sleeping despite my loss in it''. Danny defended as he glanced at the overweight bald teacher. Mr. Lancer just huffed as he returned to his desk. He actually was really tired Jazz told me this morning that Danny didn't come home till five a.m. I wanted to stay last night but Danny insisted that Sam and I head home so we won't get hurt Sam protested of course but Danny won that debate.

**Sam's POV**

School was going relatively fast considering Danny wasn't interrupted by any ghosts….yet but they'll probably attack soon. Mr. Lancer has been a little off lately especially when Danny starts dozing off in class, considering how everyone knows Danny's secret I thought he would of given Danny a break of understanding his circumstances. But I guess he could just be in a mood. Luckily the lunch bell rang and Tucker Danny and I were the first to leave.

''So D, it must feel nice to have a break for ounce?'' Danny held my hand before stating. ''yeah but don't get to comfortable Tuck, they'll be back.'' Danny said then all of a sudden his ghost sense went off and off he went.

**Danny's POV**

I flew downtown looking for the ghost, unfortunately I haven't found it yet and schools nearly over. I suppose I should just head back to the school. But it's strange if the ghost came and didn't want to get caught then why would it get close to me, to set off my ghost sense? Oh well I guess I should head back to school, then everything went black….

**Authors note **

**Hope it was long enough for you see you soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom **

**In **

**Test subject 52KA**

**CH.2**

**Sam's POV**

**(2hrs later)**

School just ended and no sign of Danny. Tucker and I headed to Fenton Works to see if he went home. We arrived at Fenton Works rather quickly I stormed strait in not even acknowledging the three Fenton's that were drinking coffee in the Kitchen. Jazz looked at me and immediately rose from her seat and followed me to Danny's room. As I suspected he wasn't here. ''What's going on?'' said Jazz concern etched into her voice.

''Danny didn't come back to class after lunch, so I figured the ghost took some more time, but then he didn't come back to school I came strait here right after.'' I said while looking for some type of clue. ''Maybe he's patrolling or fighting ghosts'' jazz asked trying to look on the Brightside. There wasn't a ghost all day then all of a sudden his ghost sense goes off and he doesn't come back.'' I said softly. Jazz put a hand on her chin thinking of a rational explanation. ''Maybe he's with Dash.'' Tucker chuckled. ''that's a first''. I just glared at him. '' he's cool now Tucker even with you plus you're the Mayor you can't play favorites.'' He just pouted I couldn't help but snicker. ''Fine''. And the search for Danny began.

**Danny's POV**

My head was throbbing and I was cold the first thing I noticed when i woke up was that i was in a ghost proof cell not a good sign. I kept listening for movement but not a trace of life. All I knew was I wasn't safe and whatever wanted me wasn't friendly. I pulled frantically at the ghost proof chains that held me. No luck they didn't budge an inch. I just stood there chained to the wall hoping that somehow I would escape and find my family. Not an hour later I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and it made me think am I the only one here?

**Sam's POV**

We looked all over Amity no sign of Danny, and with time passing and still no sign of my love, Tucker and I searched all of our normal team hangouts, nothing. I wondered if I'd ever see Danny again, I tried to calm myself as a single tear went down my face.

**Tuckers POV**

I looked everywhere even the places we go to without Sam no sign of him, it worried me that maybe I'll never see my best friend again. We looked everywhere but no luck. Eventually it was too big of a search for just two people so I called Dash Baxter for help eventually we had the whole school besides teachers looking for him. I just hope with still no sign of him eventually it was too much and everyone went home but Sam and I, Sam came up to me as the sun started to set. ''I think it's time to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton it's been over 24 hours we can file a missing person form.'' Sam said sadly she was hurting the most we walked to Danny's to give Mr. and Mrs. Fenton the news. I hope Jazz is there to its going to be hard for us to give the news imagine his parents.

**Maddie's POV **

Jazz was reading in the living room reading books on child phycology jack was in the lab and I was making dinner when Sam and Tucker burst in the house fear and concern in their eyes. Immediately thought where's Danny? ''Sam, Tucker?'' I said frantically as I felt the world crumble beneath me. ''We can't find Danny we looked everywhere!'' they yelled as Sam broke down crying. I hugged her as tears went down my own cheeks. ''So no luck?'' Jazz asked as she looked up from her book. ''No'' Sam said as she cried harder. She tried to figure out the mystery of her missing brother, and the search began.

**Dani's POV**

You know being a clone of the most famous half ghost, ghost hunter is pretty cool, and I mean I am him, kind of. He saved me from Vlad if it wasn't for him and Valerie of course I would be a big puddle of nothing. I had to find him no matter what!

**Authors note **

**Hey fanfictioners hope u loved the update more to come since I have my word working now keep reading!**

**Dpluver2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**Test subject 52KA**

**A.N**

**Hey everyone here's Ch. 3 sorry for the late update but im also hand writing this episode and for the guest that said Sam was OOC i wanted her to be more open. Through the first 2 seasons she was closed because she was scared that Danny didn't like her that way even you can clearly see how they felt for one another. So for season 4 I decided to open Sam's shell yet she still has her own ways of doing things.**

**Danny's POV**

I couldn't see anything. When I was asleep they tied a cloth around my been 17 hours since my abduction and as hard as it is to say this but. I'm scared, I mean alright say it Danny there the guys in white their idiots! I know but since the Disateroid they've been studding ghosts, and now that Vlad's gone and he exposed himself and since I saved the planet and they learned I was a halfa, well I guess just like the reality gauntlet incident… experiments. I just wish I could be with my family.

**Jazz's POV**

Mom and Dad went to the cops but they told them to go home and return in seven hours, due to the whole twenty-four hours and then we'll be concerned I thought bitterly to myself. I just hope Danny's ok.

**Sam's POV**

Tucker just went into his house while I walked slowly to my prison, oh I mean Mansion Mom and Dad are still getting used to Danny and me as a couple. Grandma couldn't be happier, I slowly opened the front door, and took off my coat. I entered the kitchen, Grandma looked up from her deck of cards she was looking through.

''Hello bubulah'' she said I wiped my eyes hoping not to get caught that I've been crying. ''What's the matter Sam?'' She asked concern in her voice. I looked at her and smiled sadly as I made myself some tea. ''It's Danny he's missing''. I said as I started crying I tried to compose myself but i couldn't, she held my hand as I cried.

''What happened?'' she asked, I explained everything and how the Fenton's went to the cops and they said it has to be twenty-four hours. She smiled sadly as she patted my hand to comfort me. ''You'll see him again and he'll come home safe and sound'' I smiled a sad smile and kissed her head and headed upstairs for bed. ''I hope your right''. I said to her as I went up to bed.

**Tucker's POV **

It's hard to focus on work when you're best friend goes missing it's officially been twenty four hours and the investigation has yet to begin

I called the police to see where this whole ordeal was headed.

**Jazzes POV**

Sam and I went looking for Danny as soon as Sam got out of school. I finished school around ten thirty so I had some time to do my homework. And meet up with Sam at four We looked everywhere but nothing and I was getting worried my little brother out there somewhere and possibly not safe starving and getting skinnier than he already is.'' Please be ok little brother'' I thought to myself as I continued my search.

**Authors note here was ch 3 hope u are satisfied or now any ideas would be great **


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom **

**IN **

**Test Subject 52KA **

**CH. 4 **

**authors note Hey guys sorry about the late update I found my old flash drive but im using my new one and my tia gave me some new ones i have 5 now, as for the guest review I thought Sam should be more open with her feelings she is still tuff so I wouldn't piss her off but when **

**It comes to Danny she can become really sensitive so that's my thought on how she is post PP anyway on with the chapter**

**Tuckers POV**

I used my tech skills to make fliers and E- fliers for Danny, I put a picture of both his Fenton and Phantom form on it, now for the Foley trick. Hacking all TVs and computers to do a red alert missing persons update, Im going to need a lot of help making these fliers and E- fliers to find Danny. I thought to myself as I texted Sam, about my Idea for finding Danny she replied my text not even a minute after texting her. ''Great idea Tuck meet you at the Nasty Burger in five minutes''. Said her text as I grabbed my things and headed to the Nasty Burger.

**Sam's POV **I grabbed my backpack and put the ring Danny gave me during the disateroid incident on my finger before heading downstairs, I walked into the kitchen kissed, grandma on the head and grabbed two croissants for Tucker and I after that I poured a glass of orange juice then downing it before heading towards the front door I was nearly home free before my mother caught me as I was reaching for the doorknob. ''Samantha where are you going?'' my mother demanded as she descended the stairs in her morning robe. I looked at her with flabbergasted eyes. '' To see Tucker at the Nasty burger were going to discuss a plan on a way to find Danny. You should know I told you… he's been missing for three days.'' I told her with a hint of venom in my voice. She just looked down as she dusted her gloves on her apron. ''Well be home by ten'' she told me as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I just rolled my eyes and slammed the front door as I left.

**Jazz's POV **

So I just got letters from Harvard, Yale, and Stanford. but with Danny missing I can't decide right away if I do it may be the wrong decision. So this is the last thing from my mind. I decided to take my car and do a drive by look around for Danny, I hope he's okay. I was driving around Amity when I saw Tucker and Sam walk into the Nasty Burger probably deciding on the plan to find Danny. Who could do such a thing? I couldn't possibly think of anyone who might intentionally want to hurt Danny. But it did make me realize that everyone wasn't going to like him either. I had to think of a plan to save him.

**Sam's POV **

We looked at all our options but nothing seemed to be coming to mind we had to decide on a plan to Save Danny and we had to decide soon with Danny gone more ghosts came to town and with no one here to save it, is Amity doomed?

**Danny's POV **

I didn't even get too fully view where I was it was dark and cold they removed my eye mask and by the looks of it I was in there Lab I felt a chill go down my spine my worst nightmare is about to come true I thought to myself as they came closer with the scalpel….

**Jack's POV**

When it was finally twenty-four hours the police finally agreed to start helping us find Danny, Maddie was so distraught, and I tried to calm her while driving the R.V but it's hard trying to calm her when I'm too distraught for the safe return of our son I know I could a buffoon but when It comes to my family the gloves are off I just hope we find our baby boy, but then another thought occurred to me. What if they took him far from Amity and I never see him again? I thought sadly to myself as I grabbed Maddie's hand and drove around Amity, one final time for the night before heading home.

**Sam's POV**

I was going over plans when Tucker came running up with a ton of papers scrambled in his hands. ''Need help?'' I asked as I ran up to him. ''Sure, thanks Sam'' he told me as he handed me some of the papers. ''I say we split up you cover uptown Amity and I'll handle downtown.'' I told as I grabbed a handful of Posters. '' Sure ok '' he told me as he fixed his glasses and grabbed a handful of his own posters. ''Alight we'll meet back at Fenton works at eight thirty'' I told him as I headed downtown. ''Okay Sam'' he told me as he headed Uptown. I Hope we find him. I thought to myself as I began my search.

**Danny's POV**

Pain that's all I felt…I don't know how long I was out but I know my originally worst nightmare has come true not counting the Dan incident so I knew the thing that my parents threatened to do to me Has happened…but instead It was the guys in white and I guess the will to fight left me before I could even think of a Plan, then everything went black.. Once again…

**A.N **

**Hey everyone hope you liked it any ideas would be helpful thanks**

**DPLuver2 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom **

**In**

**Test Subject 52KA**

**CH. 5**

**An, hey everyone here's Ch. 5 and its July 29****th**** right now let's see when i finish this….**

**Maddie's POV**

It came to our conclusion that Danny isn't in Amity Park anymore and I was completely bawling my eyes out now. How could this happen, my baby, our hero…? I got to thinking why didn't Danny tell me his secret or his father, I recently found out that jazz found out his secret during his second month and I couldn't believe she didn't tell me but then again he never told me either apparently, she told him she knew eventually but she never told us… I guess all those excuses she said weren't true, but she had a good reason. I may not know Sam, Tucker and Jazz will help me with every single thing I need to know I just hope I can keep up.

**Danny's POV**

I think I'm in the ghost zone… but I'm not sure everything seems so bright. I miss my mother, and everyone, will I see them again? That's what I was thinking while I passed out in the lab. I eventually started coming out of it around noon the following day, everything hurt I knew it wasn't getting any better, I glanced at the table that held the pieces to my doom, which consisted of a scalpels and all that other stuff that will make my nightmares, a reality… it scared me not knowing what would happen I mean, I'm the hero… right? Cause lately I've haven't considered myself one.

**Sam's POV**

''That's it. All the fliers have been posted handed out and pinned to every corner of Amity Park''. said Tucker as he pinned up the last poster of Danny. '

'Maybe we should get in touch with other towns?'' I asked as I grabbed my backpack.

''Ya, I mean it's been a few weeks if he was in Amity we would of found him''. Tucker said clearly frustrated as he punched the fence. ''ow'' I couldn't help but giggle. ''Good one Tuck'' I said, he laughed to, '

'Well I guess it's not as funny without Danny.'' I smiled a sad small smile. ''Yeah, let's head to Fenton Works.'' he said, ''Okay'' I told him as I slowly followed him to Danny's home.

**Jazz's POV**

I was supposed to move into my dorm this week at Harvard University, but hearing about Danny made me come straight home, I worried about him the whole way home.

**Maddie's POV**

I took my hood down after finding every recent picture of Danny, from patrols and school and family events. That way I had pictures of him in both forms. ''Jack!'' I yelled down into the Lab.

''Ya!'' he yelled up towards the kitchen. ''I got the photos of Danny!'' I told him as I handed him a few of them. ''Good I'm going to check other towns, maybe he's there'', I looked at him. '' In another town?'' I asked curiously. ''Probably''. Jack said as he grabbed his keys, headed outside, and got in the R.V and started it.

''I'm going with you.'' I told him as I got in the R.V. ''Then let's go'' he said as he drove off.

**Danny's POV**

I felt pain then nothing at all. I miss my mother so much and everyone, maybe giving up is bes… and the darkness consumed me ounce more.

**G.I.W POV**

Phantom has been under observation for the past two months, he hasn't cracked ounce. So today were going to try to get it out of him. '' hook him up to the machine''. I told K as I wrote down the results to the last test we did on Phantom.

''Yes sir'' said K as he grabbed the ghost boy and hooked him up. I wrote a few things on my clipboard, before heading to the machine and starting it up. Watching him and seeing Phantom in pain was music to my ears. Having at least one of those freaks in our custody is great news, there was only two of these creatures in the world that we know about and one of them actually fled the world, former billionaire Vlad Masters/Plasmious, but he escaped custody when he fled Earth. At least we got the last one in existence, he's ours and he's never leaving. I thought to myself as I started the machine and Phantom's screams echoed through the lab as we continued our studies before he lost conscious ounce again.

**Sam's POV **

We just got to Fenton Works, and everything was everywhere, from clothes to paper to trash. I guess with Danny gone Mrs. Fenton lost her cleaning touch I wouldn't blame her. ''Hello''? Mr. Fenton anyone!'' we searched the house and ended up finding nobody there. ''Guess they went looking somewhere''. Said Tucker playing with his P.D.A, then he gasped nearly dropping his P.D.A in the process. ''Out of all the places we looked, they were in Amity?'' Tucker asked not looking up from his P, D.A. '' uh, ya?'' I stated clearly confused ''But we never checked others'' Tucker said fiddling with his P.D.A ounce again. ''It also seems, I'm not alone on this theory, the Fenton's are on their way out of town as we speak.'' he said with a proud smile. ''Well then let's hurry and catch up so, we could go with them to find him''. I said eagerly as I ran home to pack.

**Tucker's POV**

I ran into my house and headed to my room and grabbed my backpack and anything else I needed for the mission, after grabbing everything I needed for the mission, after grabbing everything I needed, I ran downstairs and checked for my parents no sign so I ran for it and made it all the way to Sam's. I sat on her stoop and waited for her to come out. She came out about fifthteen minutes later. ''Oh you're here!'' Sam said clearly surprised. ''Yup I grabbed everything I needed and headed here''. I told her as I tapped my backpack.

''Good, let's try to find the Fenton's.'' Sam said determinedly as she headed down the block. I followed quickly behind her.

**Jazz's POV**

We left Amity Park in search of Danny hoping that he's somewhere in other cities, and well so far no luck. I worried about the brother I knew so well as a child and who pushed me away after the accident, which was really out of protection and horror of not being accepted for who he was. I kept that secret for as long as it was one and I believe Danny and I's relationship grew stronger since, I was going to find him. Something then caught my eye I looked and there was two of them. ''Stop!'' I yelled. Dad slammed hard on the breaks, so hard mom lost her balance. ''Jasmine what in the world?!'' mom yelled looking at me from the front of the R.V ''Look'' I yelled as I pointed to the back of the R.V, mom looked thinking that I was pulling her leg then gasped as she saw Sam and Tucker tiredly making their way to the R.V. '' Jack don't move.'' mom said and he listened with both his big hands on the steering wheel. Sam and Tucker finally caught up and quickly jumped in the R.V and buckled in. ''what were you kids thinking?!'' mom yelled as they finished buckling.

''That we needed to find Danny, and we figured he was out of Amity so we tried to catch up with you so we followed the R.V when we saw it. So we could help you look for Danny''. Sam said as she shuffled in her seat. Mom sighed in a frustrated way. ''Oh okay you can come but you need to be careful do you have any weapons?'' Sam and Tucker said brought out two ecto guns, two thermoses, and two ecto wrist rays. Mom was clearly impressed. ''okay then.'' mom said as she turned around and in the front seat and watched the road looking for any signs of Danny.

**Maddie's POV**

We looked everywhere but no sign of him I was starting to get worried my baby out there with who knows what or who? It scared me so much.

But I knew we would find him and bring him home alive and safe. I just knew he was alive, alive and scared I needed my baby I needed him in my arms. and I knew that's where he's going to be. ''Wait'' said Sam. ''Who would want Danny?'' we all stared at each other thinking of who would want him.

''Vlad?'' Jazz said, Jack and I looked at the kids clearly concerned and pissed at the same time. ''No he's still in space'' Tucker added while fiddling with his P.D.A ''Valerie?'' said Jazz ''No I don't think she thinks he's evil.'' said Dani. ''What about the Guys in white?'' said Sam. Tucker dropped his P.D.A ''could be possible I mean during the reality Gauntlet incident they wanted to experiment on him why not this time?'' asked Tucker as he started playing with his P.D.A. ''maybe that's why we can't find Danny in Amity park they would expect us to look in Amity so they moved him out of town.'' said Jazz. ''Ya but question is what town?'' asked Tucker. ''What are you doing?'' asked Sam as she looked over at Tucker. ''I'm trying to see if I can hack into Danny's cellphone to see if I can trace its location if we're lucky it will lead us to Danny''. He said as he went back to fiddling with his P.D.A Sam didn't try to fight him and started fiddling with her notebook curler, her notebook probably consisted of a plan to help find Danny.

**Sam's POV **

We were driving for hours and no luck. I wondered whether I see my ghost boy again, until I saw a big grey building in the middle of nowhere right on the outskirts of Amity Park.

''Look'' I yelled as I pointed to the building. ''That doesn't seem suspicious.'' said Danielle eager as ever to get in there and find her brother.

''We need a plan first and we need to make sure Danny's actually in there''. Danielle gave me a pout. ''Fine.'' she said as she looked at her Mother who clearly agreed with my idea. Just need to figure out a plan.

**Danny's POV**

When I woke up I was chained to a wall again. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew I wasn't going to like it. ''Hello Phantom glad you're up'' said Agent K I don't know why but I hate him the most. They shocked me with their version of what looked like the plasmious Maximus but instead of cancelling out my powers it shocked me with so much power I couldn't even scream. ''you thought you could pull a fast one didn't you?'' said K I didn't know what he was talking about. ''What are you talking about?'' I asked him weakly from all the experiments I had no energy left not even for witty banters. ''Earlier this afternoon.'' I couldn't think. '' I can't even keep my eyes open how do you think I would get out of here?'' Agent L stood up. '' He's right I've been watching him he's been tested on all day.'' he said as he showed K the chart. He snorted and started fiddling with the machine controls. What horror must I inflict tonight?'' I asked myself as a surge of pain started to enter my system.

**Sam's POV**

We headed towards the building but by the time we'd get there it would be morning so we sat and thought about what our plan was going to be. ''okay so that's the plan''. Said Maddie as we neared a hill. ''yes'', everyone said as we reached the top.

''Now we need a plan to get inside''. Said Danielle as she went ghost clearly ready for battle.

**G I W POV**

We figured Phantom's family and friends would come after him so we designed the web 500, designed to stick anyone who touched it to be stuck in its grasp let's see them try to escape.

**Maddie's POV**

We made it inside the headquarters the only thing now is to find Danny. We searched everywhere no luck so I started a follow the leader slash silent game to figure out our way. We looked everywhere, a few hours later I was about to give up when I noticed a secret corridor, and we entered slowly. ''experiment Lab'' said Jazz as she read the door. ''Most likely Danny's in there'' said Sam. as she opened the door and stepped in the room. No one was there except machines and lab equipment and a small boy attached to the machines ''Danny!'' Sam yelled I tried to stop her in case of alarms, but no luck and a giant net like cage incased us in its clutches, before I could do anything. ….

**A.N 8/28/14**

**Hey everyone it took a while but this chapter is done see you next time DPL2 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**Test Subject 52KA**

**CH. 6**

**A.N hey guys I think this is the fastest update I've done in my whole experience on this site well enjoy…**

**Sam's POV**

It's been a few hours, and were all still thinking of a plan to save Danny. Everyone fell asleep about an hour ago. I don't know how were going to get out of here but I was determined to find a way out.

**Danny's POV**

Day who knows and counting… every bone in my body was burning with extreme pain. No one deserves this pain... except me. I don't deserve anything, anything good, just pain that's what I deserve. I need to get out of here. I need my family, my home. But I don't think I'll see them again I failed them…

**Jack's POV**

It's been a few hours and were still stuck in this stupid net. We need to get out of here to save Danny. Question is how? We didn't know what to do, we've been planning all night but we don't think we thought of anything good enough. A man came into the room probably checking on us. He was messing with something… question is what?

**Sam's POV**

He just stood there, not sure why, holding some sort of laser? Might come in handy, if we can get it. We watched as the man left, the man returned shortly after wondering around. I wonder what he's doing. Strange man I thought... then all of a sudden he tripped. I gasped as a tiny laser came straight at me and went into my mouth. I quickly shut my mouth as he got up and left the room. Ounce he left I quickly opened my mouth and took out the object. ''What's that?'' asked Mrs. Fenton. ''I'm not sure?'' I told her as I wiped it with my shirt, it was in my mouth after all. ''can I see''? She asked, I nodded and quickly gave it to her, she studied it thoroughly. It's a laser!'' she yelled excitedly but only loud enough for us to hear. ''So do you think we could use it to escape''? asked Jazz hopefully. ''ya I think so''. Said Tucker. '' Sam why don't you do it''? Said Maddie as she gave it to me. ''okay I'll give it a try I quickly played with it to see if I could activate the laser it lit fairly quickly. I quickly lasered the net in half and we quickly ran out of the net and out of the room being careful not to attract attention.

**Agent K POV**

Phantom has been a giant pain in our butt, and it's time to finish him… for good. I thought as I turned on the machine Phantom was connected to, and raised the power to its max level. Music was ringing in my ears as that ghost freak screamed to high heaven.

**Sam's POV**

We kept a good eye out for anyone coming. ''Lets hide in this closet and wait for them to leave.'' I said as I lead everyone into the closet and closed the door.

**Danny's POV**

It hurt everything, it was happening still so I couldn't focus on my surroundings please someone save me and get me out of this nightmare. They seemed so focused, a bell rang signaling their lunch hour, and off they went leaving the machine to drain me from inside out. I couldn't stop screaming the pain was too much to bare. It was as if all my limbs were turned off, I should just give up now and never try again.

**Tucker's POV**

I opened the door and right in the center of the room was Danny strapped down in some contraption. ''Mr. and Mrs. Fenton keep an eye on the door I'm going to get Danny out.'' I told them as I took out my tools to try and fry the circuits out of the thing that held Danny. It took a while but after a few seconds I got it open and Danny, came falling out of the machine, Sam helped me drag Danny to his father who took him and held him tightly in his arms an brought him up to his face and softly kissed his forehead as a single tear went down his face. ''Hey this is a great reunion and all but if we don't get out of here soon we won't see another day''. Said Danielle. ''she's right.'' said Sam, and we quickly headed down the hall with Danny in jacks arms.

**Jack's POV **

I held my boy in my arms as he breathed slowly and quickly at the same time, we ran around the building until we found a hole in a back room that wasn't hidden properly... idiots we all hurriedly made our way into the hole. Me leading the way with Danny in my arms and my family right behind me followed by Sam and Tucker in the rear.

**Maddie's POV **

I finally got my baby back now we just have to get out of this hole. . I thought to myself as I followed Jack as he worked his way up with one arm. a few minutes later we made it out of the hole and into the light when we all got out it was bright, and the R.V was parked right out front so we bolted to it as fast as we could. Ounce we were all in. Sam and Jack set Danny in the back bed with Jazz and the other kids as Jack took off to Amity Park as fast as he could possibly faster than normal… were all Happy to have Danny home safe and sound

**a.n **

**there you have it the end of sea 4 ep 4 Test subject 52KA hope you enjoyed it see you next time.**

**DPluver2**


End file.
